InuKodomo
by TwiceBetrayedMuseum
Summary: The good intentions of a wandering spirit leads to the temporary de-aging of Inuyasha, his older brother Sesshoumaru, and Kouga of the wolf demons. An unfortunate accident leads to disaster as Naraku finds out and takes advantage of the innocent pups.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello People! This is an important note, so please read the whole thing! I wrote this in the sixth grade, quite a while ago, and I apologize for any grammatical errors. The story takes place some time during the first half of the anime where Hakudoshi exists in his form as a child but none of the incarnations that succeed him exist. I am also going to take this time to tell you that though I am attempting to edit some of the more noticeable mistakes, this is a part of my museum and I plan on leaving most of the content as if. Though the story has no definitive end, I don't think it leaves a bad cliffhanger so you may as well go ahead and read the whole thing. As a few warnings, I'd like to say that this story contains de-aging, the shameless pants-ing of Hakudoshi, a child's attempt at using Japanese and a strange plotline. I ask that you read and review, but please keep in mind that this in not my present writing style, and if-for any absurd reason-you want to read my present fanfictions, please PM me and I will gladly send you a link. I don't know how often I'll be updating, but because everything is written out and I'm only doing a spelling and grammar sweep the gaps shouldn't be too long. Please check my profile for additional information and PM me with any questions you may have.

Thank you and enjoy!

Prologue

The spirit grinned. A Dog-eared half demon was sitting on a tree branch. Not just any tree branch, but a tree branch positioned directly over the lake of lost childhood. She could tell that this demon's childhood had diffidently been cut short by a few hundred years. She did the only reasonable choice she thought she had. She pushed him in. The second a splash was heard the spirit turned around, and disappeared. The last part of her ghostly body that was visible was her ghoulish grin, showing two fangs, each the length of a thumb.

When Inuyasha's head popped out of the water, he was no longer a full-grown demon, but a fairly young pup of no more than 3 (in demon proportions). He dragged his sodden body out of the pond and shook himself dry. When he was finally as dry as he could get himself, he did what any lost child would do. He cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The cries of the baby Inuyasha could be heard by canine demons for miles around. It caught the attention of one wolf in particular. The leader of the demon wolf tribe. "Curse my parental instincts" Kouga said to himself as he turned to the direction the cries were coming from. It took him less then five minutes for him to travel nine miles to the lake Inuyasha was weeping by. When Kouga got there, he couldn't believe his eyes. "No way. The mutface is only a little younger than me, this cant be him! It's IMPOSSIBLE!" He approached the bawling baby and tried to pick him up.

Kouga hadn't moved eight inches when Inuyasha's whimpers turned to growls and barks. His tears dried up in an instant and he began murmuring in a strange k-9 language Kouga could hardly understand. When he finally figured it out it translated to 'Who dares approach the Prince Inuyasha of the western lands unannounced? Name yourself, trespasser!' only in a more babyish way, with words cut short.

Kouga replied in a primitive human language as to not confuse the child. "I am Kouga of the wolf Demon tribe. Do you not recognize me? We have met many times before this one, half-breed."

Inuyasha's childish features softened and his lower lip began to quiver. His eyes filled with tears and he began to whimper again. "Me no half-breed. Ni-san say so." He barely choked out before he burst out in tears. Kouga cursed himself and rushed toward the Miniature sized Inuyasha.

He scooped him up in his arms and cradled him like an infant. He was a little under-weight at about 6 lbs. The average weight for a demon his age would be 10. "Awh geeze, sorry kid, I, uh, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I just…well, you ARE a half demon." Kouga tried to explain. "Please, just stop crying, I aint gunna hurt ya."

Inuyasha stopped crying and looked a Kouga happily. He bit the wolf's wrist hard and dropped to the ground. While the wolf was busy acknowledging his wound, Inuyasha pushed him into the lake behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please feel free to correct my online-translator Japanese!

Chapter 2

Even 300 miles away, Sesshoumaru could hear the shout of his brother. A shout he hadn't heard for over 150 years. Right away he could tell that it was, in fact, his baby brother. It didn't make much sense, because his brother was now fully grown, and could look after himself. It had been many, many a year since his brother's voice had deepened and it didn't make sense how such a cry could be made, but the lord had promises to keep. He turned his head toward the sound and took of running in its direction.

Meanwhile, the pups were beginning to tire. They had only been playing for a few minutes, but neither of them had eaten lately and a daily supply of food was needed to sustain their strength. Kouga, being older and therefore more alert to the dangers of a forest inhabited by humans, had told Inuyasha to climb a tree and wait for him to return. He was looking for a cave of some sort, and it wasn't long until he found one suitable for resting safely. He retrieved Inuyasha and headed into the shelter.

Sesshoumaru had finally made it to the lake. He could tell two pups unmistakably WERE there. And one WAS unmistakably his brother. The other was the wolf leader, Kouga; he recognized his scent from when they fought a few months ago. The ground he was walking on was soft, slippery, like oil had been spread over it. It was poison. Young inu youkai's claws coated themselves in poison when they become wet, to prevent infection. Just another way to prove that his brother was nearby. He walked three feet towards the lake and slipped on the goo. He landed face first in the water.

When Sesshoumaru arose from the water, he no longer appeared to be a regal lord, but resembled a child of the human age of 7. He couldn't remember much; he remembered his father's death, he remembered his swords, he remembered Rin and Jaken, and he remembered he was searching for his baby brother Inuyasha and his 'friend' Kouga. "I..Inuyasha…..K..Kouga…..Where are you!" He shouted into the air. Then, he remembered his senses. He sniffed the air. They were nearby, probably in a cave, ½ a mile from his exact location north. So, the mini demon lord turned on his heels and walked towards his only living male immediate blood relative.

Inuyasha and Kouga were sleeping almost soundly. Inuyasha kept one ear out for his older brother. He KNEW his Sesshoumaru would come. He ALWAYS came. So said the lord himself. He would always come when his brother called. Finally after an hour of resting, he could detect his brother's scent. It was faint, but growing stronger. Inu's Ears twitched and he rose from the cave floor. The little den wasn't very large. It barley had room for the two pups and a small pile of fruit. _And Kouga calls dis shewlter. _Inuyasha thought to himself before walking out the small hole Kouga called a door. The first thing he saw when he crawled out of his little home, were two, black, pointed leather shoes. One was taping up and down in an annoyed way. He slowly looked up. He saw white pant legs, similar to the kind of pants he had on, and then a yellow sash tied around his waste. Farther up, he saw long, white hair and black demon-armor. Two purple stripes spread across each cheek and his for head bared the familiar crest of the crescent moon. His golden eyes looked furiously down at his baby brother.

The pup leapt with joy. "NII-SAN!" He shouted in a K-9 language before latching himself onto his brother's leg. "Oh Nii-san, Kouga said that you wouldn't come, he said you was gunna leave and and and and and and he said dat you was a big meany and he said that you didn't care abowt me, and Oh nii-san I'm so happy you're here."

Just then a black-haired baby wolf demon poked his head out from the small 'door'. "Inu, what are you doing? It's Whoa! Is that your bigger brother? He came? Uh-oh, HEY PUT ME DOWN!" Sesshoumaru had grabbed the child by the scruff of his neck.

"You're not so young." Sesshoumaru inquired "Still a pup, but not as young a pup as I thought."

"Im ao pup! Ima full bledged growd up! Inus da pup! Im practically 40!" Kouga responded in an annoyed way. (40 is about 5)

Inuyasha released himself from his brothers leg and began circling the pair chanting "Nii-san come here poteck me he sooo strong!"

Sesshoumaru dropped Kouga on his head "You are not an adult. You can't even hunt yet" Sesshoumaru declared. Kouga only blushed

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped his sing-songy chant and started growling. "Peistess! I smell Peistess! Peistess try to purrify demon, specily Inuyasha!" he growled. A priestess was indeed approaching. Fast.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everybody! Thank you guys so much for all of the support! I can't believe how many hits and reviews I have already! The fact that people have read and enjoyed my story makes me so happy, and as a result, this is the fastest I've ever updated anything! This chapter is much longer than the others, and I apologise in advance for any grammar mistakes I missed that Myoga and his confusing behavior. I pormise, almost everything will be explained later. Please continue reading and reviewing, it makes me so unbelievably happy.

Also, I do believe I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapters, so I'm going to put it in this one, and please note that this is meant to cover any and all chapters I may forget to put one in from here on out: I do not own Inuyasha for if I did, something like this probably would have happeded in the cannon

Chapter 4

It was almost six hours before any of the pups woke up from there injury-induced sleep. In that time, Miroku told the others the legend of the lake of lost childhood. "Legend has it that once, hundreds of years ago, a woman had believed that her childhood was robbed from her when a group of bandits murdered her mother. She was forced, at the age of 8 to act like a woman of 30. So, one day in her grief, she jumped into a lake in a deserted forest. The lake was filled with her presence, and to help those like herself, she curses all those who fall into the lake to relive there childhood, though, no one is sure what determines how old you become when you fall in." He told them.

About eight minutes after their conversation, the boys began to stir. First was Kouga. His Injuries were in the least. When he woke, he was automatically in defense mode. His senses were in tune to all the scents and sounds surrounding him. He scented a traitorous kitsune, a demon slayer, a monk, and two priestesses, one of whom was incredibly old for a human of this era. He began to growl. "SSSHHHHH little Kouga, don't be afraid, I'm Sango." The slayer calmly said to the frightened child. His growling didn't stop. "Please, I'm sorry I hit you, you weren't supposed to get hit ya know. Could you tell me why you were hiding?" This time Kouga began to growl in an irregular pattern, as if he were speaking to a dog or wolf.

Then someone else spoke, his tone was cool and calm, and his speech was significantly developed, but his voice was that of a child. "Kouga…quiet yourself. NEVER converse with your captor, and NEVER EVER answer a demon slayer's questions. Even one as young as you should know that." It was Sesshoumaru. He stood up walked, to the child and grabbed his neck scruff. "You fool, I told you to run, and apparently you didn't, because here you are, captured by a bunch of humans along with me. You're thicker than I thought." He dropped Kouga onto the floor and he winced in pain.

Kouga whimpered and grumbled and growled at Sesshoumaru in a sequence an then settled down a bit. He crawled on all four over to Sesshoumaru and curled into a ball at his feet. Sesshoumaru looked down at the child and grinned. Maybe he shouldn't chew him out until his power was restored. The lord bent down and carried the child over to the futon in the corner he was laying in before. The gang just stared. Sesshoumaru had just _**SMILED….SENCERLY! **_Things were getting freakier by the moment. And this problem didn't even have a solution yet. "YAWN" a soft, babyish yawn echoed through the hut. Inuyasha had woken up. Within seconds he was alert and kicking. "." He repeated what was obviously a warning growl over and over again until intervened by his brother.

"Come here, pup!" He called out. Inuyasha turned his head to his brother, sniffed the air and scampered over to him. Sesshoumaru adjusted his position and allowed Inuyasha to sit on his lap. The young pup had only been sitting there for a matter of seconds before he was licking the aria where Kagome's arrow broke the skin. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha exchanged growls and Shippou burst out in laughter. The gang looked at him like he had three heads.

"What?...that was….hilarious…..I can't believe that Sesshoumaru took … that kind of knocking!" Shippou spoke between laughs. When he finally calmed down, he realized that the others didn't speak K-9, so he translated. "Oh, um, ok. Sesshoumaru asked why Inuyasha was licking his wounds, that it should be the other way round' since he is older. Then Inuyasha said that just because he was older didn't make him better at careing for his wounds. Then Sesshoumaru told him to stop, tham Inuyasha called him a brainless, senseless, careless, stubborn baka who was to self-obsessed, and that he should trust his baby brother more. That's it. Except that Inuyasha didn't use full words, only baby talk."

The gang gave a simultaneous OH then continued to observe Inuyasha licking his brothers wound. Suddenly the voice of a young girl rang throughout the hut. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" It was Rin. Another, more miniscule voice could also be heard. "Master Inuyasha! Oh I must assess the problem! If your father was alive or you were an adult I'd be part of the floor by now!"

"Myoga! Rin!" Sango exclaimed

"No time for explanations." The flea panted "When I saw the master, the alpha, and the lord fall in I went to find lady Rin and returned here as fast as possible. I must say little and be on my way. The first is Inuyasha is still in the time of life that he needs some kind of milk to sustain life, the second is Sesshoumaru is considered a pup just as the other two, and that even though his cold exterior suggests otherwise, treat him as such. The third is a bit more complicated. In this form, Inuyasha has more power than Sesshoumaru." Everyone stares. "Ok, it's very complicated, but I guess I should start at the beginning. Inu Youkai gain power in 2 different ways. The first is the demon is born with little power. Each year, these demons gain power on their birth days. This process repeats itself for 100 years. The second type has all its power at birth and exerts it only in small bursts called aaiday's. This type has more power yet little control. Inuyasha was born with the latter. Do not be mistaken though, Sesshoumaru has more experience than Inuyasha, and has control over his power."

"That was quite random Myoga." Sango told him.

"Erhm, yes I know, but I knew that I had to tell you. When I saw Inuyasha and the others as pups I went to fetch Lady Rin, to deliver her to you, evidently Sesshoumaru sent Jaken after a 10-leaf clover after he sent Rin after a 5-leafed one. Anyway, I must go and research this some more. In my days with the Inu no Taishaio I studied this lake a bit. I'll leave you this though." Myoga pulled a slip of folded paper out of his pocket and unfolded it to a paper 30 times his size, and handed it to Kagome "Everything you'll ever need to know about taking care of Master Inuyasha. And Remember, Lord Sesshoumaru is a pup, even though he may not act so!" Myoga finished just as he darted out the door.

Sango took the page from Kagome and began examining it while Kagome looked over at the pups. Apparently, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga had recognized her scent and were checking her for wounds. Sesshoumaru was checking her cheeks for even the faintest scent of blood and Inuyasha was just sniffing her all over. Kouga, feeling oddly out of place, just sat still looking at her like she had sprouted 4 extra heads. Rin sat Quietly and politely, giggling every so often as Inuyasha would crawl over her back or chest(because those were there ticklish spots.) When the boys finally finished, Inuyasha mumbled a word in human baby-talk, and Sesshoumaru gave her a nod, signifying that she could speak.

"It is nice to see my lord is not harmed." She spoke softly. "Rin has been worried that lord Sesshoumaru has gotten hurt, when he chased after master Inuyasha and didn't return, Rin became most worried."

"You need not worry about me Rin, I have retrieved my brother, but we were captured, as you can see. It is most degrading," Sesshoumaru grumbled

"But you are not captured milord! Lady Kagome, Miroku, and Miss Sango are quite kind and would like to help care for lord Inuyasha and Alpha Kouga. They are very kind and have helped Rin before. You may not remember, but they are Members of the InuTachi, a group of friends who are as you would say 'misfits'. They were searching for Lord Inuyasha as well as you ran into them." Rin explained. Sesshoumaru merely nodded.

Inuyasha crawled into Rin's lap and curled into a ball. Rin looked down at the pup. He seemed calm and carefree. Whenever she had seen him as an adult he was agitated, annoyed or in a bad mood, Never calm like this. He seemed like an actual baby. He certainly would affect any mothers parental instincts, and Rin's sisterly instincts were kicking in.

Sango examined the paper. "look at this! It's a signature, It says Izayoi of tsettsuna , Inuyasha's mother!" The rest of the group looked at the paper. The righting was miniscule, and hardly legible, but it could be read

_To whoever may be reading this,_

_I am Izayoi of Tsettsuna. I have been quite foolish. The day I topped all my records of foolishness was the day I fell in love with the Inu no Taishaio of the western lands. Merely eight weeks after I met him I became aware that I was pregnant with a half-demon child. It has been over 40 years since then and now my son, whom should be an adult by now, is a mere five-year-old child. My dearest warned me that demons age slowly though, and used a potion to give me eternal youth until the day I die for my son(Which IS how I' m Going to die ill have you know) . Until then, I must live on as an Immortal human, shunned by man and despised be all others. But this is not about me. This is about my child, Inuyasha._

_He is a most peculiar boy. His ears are that of a shiba inu dog and are perched atop his head. His hair is of a silvery color and is uncannily smooth. The most peculiar thing about him though are his eyes. They are golden like the morning sun. His behavior is most peculiar as well. He sniffs almost Everything and leaves a trail of destruction behind him everywhere he goes, like the Dragon Twister, only more compact…Once he ate a slug. Yes a slug. He thought it looked like a lemon, and he thought it smelled like a lemon too. It probably did. He is older now, but only harder to care for. He is indignant and stubborn, but also loyal to all whom treat him right. He protects those he bonds with, even those who want him dead.. Take for example, his older half-brother, Sesshoumaru. Even though most say Inuyashass father died fighting Takemaru, that is untrue. He died ten years later, when Inuyasha was about the demon age of one. He died of his unhealed wounds from his fight with Ryokoutsei and newly acquired wounds gained by protecting me and our child. He never once say our son when his eyes were open, to record the memory in his brain. When my dearest died, Sesshoumaru blamed us, and we were exiled the next day. Sesshoumaru stops by every so often though, to ask about tessseiga, and Inuyasha envies him. Even though the brothers 'Hate' each other, Inuyasha would give his life for his brother. Enuf of thet though. This list gives thorough explanation of how to care for my pup._

_He eats his meat RAW._

_He can kill in seconds._

_He hates baths, but give him one ATLEAST once every other day._

_He fears only three things. Priestesses(or Priests), Monks, and demon slayer._

_He can scent things like fear and other emotions, so don't show any but positive ones._

_He turns human on the lowest waning phase of the moon, at the start of the new cycle_

_He speaks MANY MANY languages, so don't be afraid if he starts jabbering on in something foreign_

_He tries to act unintelligent, and it works quite often, but he has the mind of a true strategist._

_He has this Thing with his Haiori. Ask before you touch it. (For your own safety.)_

_He can run. Fast_

_He incredibly light. About nine pounds._

_He has an obsession with beetles. He wants his first kill to be a golden scarab beetle, but they are only found on the continent, in a place called EEGyeptah._

_He likes cats._

_He likes putting slimy things in his mouth, particularly snails, slugs, or eels._

_He eats atleast once a day, but can go for days without food. Eating is more of a habbit for him._

_He acts more like a puppy than a child at some times, and some times, he is wist beyond his years._

_He dislikes writing, but is incredibly talented. He would put the worlds greatest author to shame._

_He likes math…Kind of…He can do it…but then he wants a cookie._

_He likes to break things. Especially paper things, like precious origami flowers imported from the continent for your third birthday, over 50 years ago, which are loved._

_He is a talented artist._

_He dislikes men with tall hats or men with boxes of rocks._

_He refuses to leave the hut on Tuesdays, unless, of course, Sesshoumaru has come to visit._

_No one is sure why my son acts this way, but please, keep him safe. His death is not set in stone, but a prediction has been made. He will die for the one who claims him as his own, in the act of saving him. But he will live again for the life giver will keep his spirit tied to this world for even after his body is weak, and turns to darkness. This means he will die, live again, and stay for as long as needed. The part about Darkness has yet to be solved yet. Who knows? Maybe you will be the one to figure it out._

_-Izayoi of Tsettsuna_

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku read the note over and over, but there eyes kept darting back to number 4 on the list. _He only fears three things…._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's chapter 5 everybody! Chapter 6 is very confusing and I'm considering doing a complete overhaul, so the next update might be a little while. If I just make a few changes, it shouldnt be too much longer a gap than these two and chapters 1-3. Also, I just realised that I never explained that due to the fact that he's is presently in his nine-year-old body, Sesshoumaru has two arms.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of his friends. If I did, Sesshoumaru would be captive in my walk-closet (and have two arms)

Chapter 5

"Lady Kagome, please hurry back, I wish to feed the young Inuyasha. You said that you had a magic tube that holds milk for children, correct?" Rin asked.

"HaHa, yes Rin, there called bottles. And you can feed Inuyasha, but be careful. Watch him while I'm gone, will you?" Kagome responded. Rin only nodded. Kagome was heading back to her time to get supplies like baby bath, bottles, beef jerky, a quilt, tooth paste, bubble gum, toys, a book on ostriches, and a box of frozen waffles. Rin had Inuyasha at her side on her hip. After she had explained what had happened, Inuyasha had refused to leave her side, Kouga had stayed hidden under his futon, and Sesshoumaru had stayed within eight feet of his young ward, who was, apparently, older than him now.

"Inuyasha, you must dislodge yourself from Rin, it is not healthy to stay in one place for too long." Sesshoumaru said in his most Sesshoumaru- like voice, which wasn't very menacing, since he was so small, and his voice had a most innocent-child-like tone.

"Nah Eh-ouuh." Inuyasha said. He gently climbed down from Rin, grabbed her hand, and walked over to his brother. When he arrived at his side, he grabbed his hand, then, S..L..O…W…L…Y… let go of Rin. Sesshoumaru only sighed.

"Well, I'm off!" Kagome announced as she left the hut.

"Hurry back!" Miroku and Sango said in unison. It was going to be a LONG night.

It had been three hours since Kagome left. She said that it would take awhile because of all the supplies, but things were getting more downcast by the second. After twenty minutes of coaching and convincing, Kouga stepped out from under the futon. He was now playing happily with Shippou. Inuyasha, though, had refused to move, or even speak for that matter, to Sango or Miroku. The latter quickly gave up and decided to uhh, 'help' the village women, while Sango tried, unsuccessfully to convince Inuyasha(Who hadn't let go of Sesshoumaru yet.) that she wouldn't kill him. "Inuyasha. Please, Just let me check your injuries and then you can sit on the floor with your friends and play."

It was the moment of truth. Inuyasha let go of his brothers hand, and…and…AND…Whacked Sango's head with his fists. " Tonoga bnda! Aggi wo pokku nakk!" he shouted at her

Sango rubbed her head, "Whaa…?"

"He does not speak Japanese." Sesshoumaru stated coldly. Sango only stared "He is gifted in the art of learning languages at an alarming rate, but Japanese, he must learn that like all other demons must. I had to learn it by hand too. So, he only speaks, K-9."

"You speak it too?" she asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Well, what did he say?"

"He said 'slayer bad! You kill demon, leave me alone.' Quite a way with words he has, so _**Straight to the point"**_

"Banja goo daaiee. Gono ban do jaa ! Pokku nakk! Buy-oh Ree nujay, ko, jay!" Inuyasha responded in a 'its too obvious' tone.

" 'Hey! Who I to mess with you fairs and get self kill. Demons can tell. Mama protect me from slayer so I not die!'" Sesshoumaru translated.

"Oh, so slayers tried to get you huh?" Sango said soothingly. The pup nodded. "Is that why you don't like me? Cause I'm a slayer?" He nodded again. "Well, I'm not like other slayers, I'm the **LAST **slayer. I live by myself too ya'know. I swear, I wouldn't hurt you, blood promise." Sango took a dagger and sliced her hand. She gently rubbed the blood onto Inuyasha left hand, and onto hers. Inuyasha seemed to calm down a bit. Blood oaths were highly honored amongst demons, and were nearly impossibly to break, that is without INCREDABLE pain. But still…..Inuyasha looked out the window, at the monk, who was now trying to get a woman to 'bare his children'. "Oh, Miroku is harmless, he cant hurt you if he tried. Your face is too _**A**_**D**O_**R**_**A**B_**L**_**E.** Sango emphasized. Inuyasha frowned and, getting the point, walked to his friend, and plopped down next to him.

"My brother is most…cute….I believe you _humans_ would say." Sesshoumaru pronounced the word Humans like a curse and regally walked to guard the pups.

Kagome arrived back twenty minutes lator and the children, all except Shippou, went back into there state of caution. Inuyasha hid by Rin and his brother, and Kouga, under the Futon. "oh No!" Sango exclaimed. "They just got adjusted to being around me and Miroku, too."

Kagome looked at the tense room. She had over thirty bags of food and other items for young children and was straining just to stand up, so she dropped them. The second they hit the ground, the two youngest demon pups jumped ten feet into the air. Kouga came back down, but Inuyasha, well, he stuck to the ceiling.

"How'd he get up there?" Kagome questioned earnestly.

"They fear you." Sesshoumaru said. The others just stared with confused looks on their faces. "Priestesses usually, oh, I don't know, slaughter demons?"

"OOOHH" the group answered. Inuyasha fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Kagome pondered this for a few minutes while the two youngest pups ran around in fear, circling there pack leader[AKA: Sesshoumaru], then jumped with a loud AH HA! She ran to her back pack and pulled out what her grandfather called a 6-pipe, demon flute. It had six vertical pipes each with three buttons. She put the tool to her lips and began blowing into a series of pipes and simultaneously pressing a series of buttons to create a very faint noise. The second she began all four canine demons became absorbed in the noise and calmed down, especially Inuyasha, who was brave enough to approach Kagome, and curl into a ball on her lap. Shippou (who wasn't scared in the first place ) collapsed on the floor and fell asleep, as did Kouga. Sesshoumaru sat cross legged on the floor near Rin and lay his head on her lap. Kagome finished her song and filled a bottle up with milk. She popped it into the sleeping hanyou's mouth. He immediately began draining the bottle of its contents. The group stared at her, but neither Miroku, nor Sango bothered to ask what it was. They knew either what it was, or were tired of asking questions.


End file.
